De conversaciones y malentendidos
by Jess Grape
Summary: Original de starbuckx. Ron espía una conversación entre Harry y Ginny y salta a conclusiones erróneas, como siempre.
1. De conversaciones y malentendidos

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia, soy mujer, pero definitivamente no la creadora de ésta maravillosa saga ni de éste fic, que pertenece a starbucx y me dio permiso de traducirlo ^^ **

**Summary: ****Ron espía una conversación entre Harry y Ginny y salta a conclusiones erróneas, como siempre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

De conversaciones y Malentendidos

.

Autora: starbucx

Traductora: Jeziik

.

"Harry, debes estar bromeando"

La voz de Ginny hizo que Ron detuviera su marcha. ¿Qué hacía Ginny en la Habitación de los Chicos con Harry? Algo estaba mal. Realmente mal. Regresó unos cuantos pasos y presionó su oído contra la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

"No, hablo muy en serio, Ginny" respondió Harry divertido. "Sólo imagina que soy Ron y háblame sobre Colin. Eso podría hacerlo más fácil".

"Colin" Ginny rió y Ron comenzó a preocuparse aún más. ¿Harry y Ginny solos en el cuarto de los chicos hablando sobre Colin? Esto no podría ser bueno.

Las risas de Ginny fueron seguidas por una estridente carcajada de Harry y unos cuantos ruidos incomprensibles, Ron maldijo a la puerta que estaba cerrada. No podía ver lo que pasaba.

"Si, ahora hazlo, Ginny" urgió Harry; Ron se volvió de un rojo escarlata ante sus pensamientos. _Contrólate, Ron Weasley, _dijo una vocecita en su cabeza y trató de pensar con claridad y continuar escuchando.

"Ron…" decía Ginny."Ron… Yo, bueno yo quiero decirte algo porque, bien, ya sabes… Quiero decirte que… yo… yo… yo…" paró de hablar y Ron se hizo una imagen mental de ella caminando por la habitación, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

"No puedo hacerlo, Harry" dijo con miedo y frustración. "Va a matarme. Él sigue pensando que tendo cinco años y que es su deber cuidar de mí"

"Es tu hermano, Gin" replicó Harry y se hizo el silencio antes de que siguiera hablando. "Se preocupa por ti, por eso se pone así. Daría lo que fuera porque alguien se preocupara por mí de esa manera".

"Harry…" la voz de Ginny se suavizó, un matiz de ternura y luego escuchó susurros dentro de la habitación, pero no pudo entender ni un poquito. Se quedó allí, presionando el oído contra la puerta, tratando de recoger más información cerca de diez minutos y justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido y entrar en el cuarto, las voces volvieron a hablar.

"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Ginny "Por decírselo tú".

"No. No. No" respondió Harry y Ron pudo imaginar la cara de su amigo en ese momento. "Me imagino cómo sería" continuó" ¡Hey, Ron! Tu hermanita encontró un nuevo novio… pensaba decírtelo en cuanto te viera. ¡Oh! Pero eso no es todo… Nooo, tengo más para ti. Querrás saber que el afortunado es… bueno, es…"

"Harry…" lo detuvo Ginny antes de que Ron pudiera escuchar el nombre del chico. ¿Quién era? De repente, la mente de Ron hizo la conexión, casi se cayó de espaldas ante la epifanía.

Colin Creevey.

Ginny salía con Colin Creevey. Y quería que Harry se lo dijera porque tenía miedo de ver su reacción.

_Pobre Harry, _pensó. ¿Cómo Ginny lo había arrastrado hasta allí? Decidió que lo más probable es que fuera culpa de Hermione. _Apostaría que ella le dijo que no me lo diría y Harry no supo decirle que no a Ginny. _

Las voces continuaron pero ésta vez, Ron no les estaba prestando atención. Iba a atrapar a Colin Creevey. Iría a la Biblioteca y buscaría como loco hasta que encontrara un hechizo lo suficientemente malo para ponerle a Creevey. Sí, eso es lo que haría. Con eso en mente, Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Biblioteca.

Dentro del cuarto, la conversación continuó.

"¿No crees que eso fue muy malo?" preguntó Ginny con la cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras yacían en su cama.

"Estará enojado al principio, pero luego se calmará. Estás saliendo, después de todo, con su mejor amigo; no con Colin Creevey".

Ginny rió y dio un besito en el cuello de Harry antes de regresar a su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza, Ron ya estaba olvidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sí, sé que dije que no subiría nada ésta semana, pero ya tenía la traducción del fic y no me resistí, no se preocupen, habrá actualización de Un viaje, una oportunidad el lunes sin falta._

_Espero que disfruten de éste 3-shoot, es bastante divertido :) y créanme, me reí mucho traduciéndolo. Éste primer capítulo es el más corto de los tres y, como en mi otro fic, lo actualizaré una vez por semana ;) _

_Así que nos vemos el próximo miércoles. Es más, les daré una adelanto del próximo capítulo: "De amor y erróneas identidades" porque me siento linda, jaja:_

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, estoy bien" Hermione no estaba divertida en lo más mínimo. "Pero me temo que ustedes no lo estarán".

Harry se puso serio de inmediato y ella lamentó haberse expresado de esa manera, él estaba tan estresado últimamente a causa de Ya-sabes-quién, que no había necesidad de hacerlo peor. Pero tenía que decirle.

"Ron escuchó una de sus conversaciones" dijo con la esperando que el rápido lanzamiento de la bomba hiciera todo de alguna manera más fácil.

"¿Él sabe?"

_Una cosa más, si quieren que les traduzca algun otro fic, sólo díganmelo y yo pido permiso, y claro lo haría cuando acabara éste y debe ser uno cortito, jaja; ya ven, tengo un fic empezado :)_


	2. De Amor y erróneas identidades

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia, soy mujer, pero definitivamente no la creadora de ésta maravillosa saga ni de éste fic, que pertenece a starbuckx (cuyo perfil encontrarán en el mío) y me dio permiso de traducirlo ^^ **

**Summary: Ron espía una conversación entre Harry y Ginny y salta a conclusiones erróneas, como siempre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

De Amor Y Erróneas Identidades

.

Autora: starbuckx

Traductora: Jeziik

.

Hermione se quedó mirando con diversión al chico pelirrojo sentado en una esquina de la Biblioteca. _Ron. _En la Biblioteca. _Solo._

"Debo estar soñando" se dijo. Ron jamás venía a la Biblioteca a menos que se viera arrastrado por ella. E incluso entonces, no era fácil arrastrarlo. Además, estaba segura de nunca haberlo visto tan interesado en una tarea como ahora.

Algo estaba mal, realmente mal.

Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que llevarían a Ron a la Biblioteca y cuando no pudo encontrar alguna, entró en pánico. Tal vez era algo sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes, tal vez estaba en peligro. Tal vez…

Sólo cuando se acercó lo suficiente para leer el título del libro que Ron sostenía, supo qué estaba pasando. El libro rezaba: _Maldiciones y Contra-maldiciones (Encanta a tus Amigos y Embruja a tus Enemigos con los últimos Hechizos: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de gelatina, Lengua Atada, y Mucho, Mucho Más)_

Pobre Ginny.

Ron estaba en la Biblioteca buscando la manera de hacer la desaparición de Harry en una muy dolorosa. No buscando alguna manera de juntar sus restos después de alguna pelea, o algo así.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Pobre Harry. Probablemente pensaba que era el único culpable por todo, como si Ginny no tuviera que decir al respecto.

La verdad era, que ambos eran culpables. Ginny por hacer dolorosamente obvio que amaba a Harry y Harry por pedirle a Ginny que fuese su novia de manera tan escandalosa. Y frente a todos los Gryffindor, para empeorar las cosas.

Todos excepto Ron.

Todos estaban con Harry y Ginny cuando pasó. A excepción de Ron. Estaba cumpliendo una detención muy injusta. Todo por ser él mismo.

Harry probablemente lo había planeado, pensó con una sonrisa. Tan pronto como Ron había sido castigado, Harry había lucido aliviado, casi feliz.

Ahora entendía por qué.

Él no quería que Ron lo supiera de esa manera. No quería que Ron lo descubriera. Aún.

Y ahora, aquí estaba Ron, buscando la mejor manera de matar a Harry. Y hacerlo doloroso. Bueno, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

Un suave golpecito en el hombro la hizo saltar y se encontró con Madame Pince mirándola.

"¿Estás buscando algo, querida?" preguntó amable, Hermione siempre había sido una de sus estudiantes favoritas. Madame Pince pensaba que era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la escuela, siempre viniendo a la Biblioteca para buscar cosas nuevas, tratando correctamente a los libros, siempre siendo linda. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Hermione le sonrió. "No gracias, Madame Pince" dijo y apuntó hacia donde Ron estaba sentado. "Me uniré a él".

"Muy bien" replicó Madame Pince sacudiendo la cabeza. Ése chico Weasley, algo estaba pasando. Nunca venía a la Biblioteca.

Miró a Hermione correr hacia su amigo y se giró para checar a otros estudiantes. Justo a tiempo, porque tan pronto como lo hizo, Ron cerró de golpe el libro en la mesa con enfado. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Hermione sentarse en la silla junto a él.

"¿Tú sabías algo sobre eso?" demandó con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó inocente, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, necesitando algo de tiempo. No tenía idea de qué debía decir. Quería ayudar a Harry, pero si le mentía a Ron, probablemente saldrían de bronca. Y tampoco quería eso.

"Sobre Ginny y Colin" respondió Ron casi gritando. "¿Sabías que estaban saliendo?"

"¿Ginny y… Co- Colin?" preguntó y lucía tan sorprendida que Ron cambió su actitud.

"Si, Ginny y Colin están saliendo. ¿Puedes creerlo?" preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza y Hermione inhaló profundamente para aclarar sus sentidos. No era tan malo como había temido. Era peor.

"¿Cómo… es decir, cómo lo supiste?" preguntó, vagamente consciente de que su voz y sus manos temblaban. ¿Ginny y Colin? Era la cosa más ridícula que jamás había escuchado.

"Accidentalmente escuché una conversación que Harry y Ginny tenían. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Le dijo que ella no podía decírmelo! No sé qué hay de malo en ella, pero intento encontrarlo. Justo después de matar a Colin Creevey.

Hermione perdió su voz tan pronto como Ron expresó su deseo de matar a Colin Creevey. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. Pero significaría decirle… decirle que Colin y Ginny no estaban saliendo. Sino que Harry y Ginny lo hacían.

Y eso era aún más peligroso.

Buscó algo que decir para que Ron lo creyera.

"Debes ayudarme a encontrar algún hechizo para echarle a ese idiota" le dijo, abriendo un enorme libro y comenzando a pasar sus páginas.

"Seguro. Seguro. Te ayudaré" dijo Hermione, buscando aún las palabras correctas. "Solo debo… debo ir a buscar algo. Si eso, debo buscar algo. En mi habitación. Volveré pronto" dijo, y antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, ella ya había dejado la silla y comenzado a correr hacia la puerta.

"Apresúrate" gritó Ron y ella levantó la mano antes de desaparecer, y tan pronto como salió de su vista, la Señora Pince comenzó a darle un sermón a Ron sobre el apropiado comportamiento en la Biblioteca.

En el momento en que salió de la Biblioteca, Hermione comenzó a sentir que todo estaría bien. Ella le diría a Harry y él se lo diría a Ron. Ron no podría matar a Harry. Harry era su mejor amigo. Además, Ron tendría que razonar en cuanto él le explicara las cosas. Estaba segura de que lo haría.

Segundos después comenzó a correr.

Hizo una rápida vuelta en la esquina y chocó contra Snape, pero no se detuvo. Lo escuchó gritarle, algo sobre una detención, pero incluso entonces no se detuvo. No podía parar. Tenía que llegar a Harry y Ginny.

La Señora Gorda la miró extrañada, pero tampoco le prestó atención. Sólo corrió a la habitación, sus ojos buscando a sus amigos. Cuando no los encontró, se asustó.

"¿Dónde están?" gritó a nadie en particular. Revisó su habitación una vez más y sin perder un segundo, se dirigió la Habitación de los Chicos. Era una emergencia. Las reglas se podían ir al infierno.

Detuvo su carrera cuando escuchó extraños sonidos en la habitación de los Chicos y se prometió a su misma que nunca, nunca, nunca lo haría de nuevo. Jamás.

Tocó la puerta, pero los sonidos no pararon. Exasperada, cubrió sus ojos con las manos y entró en la habitación.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?" preguntó sonando un poco asustada. "Por favor díganme que están vestidos y que puedo quitar mis manos"

"Hermione" una familiar voz femenina le habló. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Salvando sus vidas" respondió con sinceridad. "Porque me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si Ron los hubiera encontrado. Mejor aún, no me lo imagino. Sólo sigan haciendo eso. Él vendrá pronto."

"Sólo comíamos algunas Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores" respondió Ginny sosteniendo un paquete de dulces anteriormente mencionados en su mano. "¿Quieres?" preguntó, sus ojos llenos de diversión. "Puedes quitar tus manos de los ojos ahora Hermione. Juro que no te morderé".

Hermione quitó sus manos lentamente de su cara y abrió los ojos. Harry estaba sentado en la cama con una focena de paquetes de Grageas Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores alrededor de él y Ginny estaba frente a ella sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, estoy bien" Hermione no estaba divertida en lo más mínimo. "Pero me temo que ustedes no lo estarán".

Harry se puso serio de inmediato y ella lamentó haberse expresado de esa manera, él estaba tan estresado últimamente a causa de Ya-sabes-quién, que no había necesidad de hacerlo peor. Pero tenía que decirle.

"Ron escuchó una de sus conversaciones" dijo con rapidez, esperando que el rápido lanzamiento de la bomba hiciera todo de alguna manera más fácil.

"¿Él sabe?" preguntó Ginny y Hermione, tan emocionada como ella, pudo ver cómo temblaba un poco y se dio cuenta del profundo suspiro de Harry, antes de moverse para abrazar a Ginny.

"¿Hace cuánto que lo sabe, Hermione?" preguntó él con la mirada fija en su persona.

"Realmente no lo sabe" respondió con sinceridad. "Él piensa que Ginny está saliendo con Colin".

Escuchó reír a Ginny y tuvo que reprimir una risita. ¿Ginny y Colin? Sólo a Ron se le hubiera ocurrido algo como eso.

"Al menos ahora sabemos qué conversación escuchó" le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa antes de volverse a Hermione otra vez. "Harry y yo hablamos sobre cómo decirle a Ron hace unos días… y Harry sugirió que practicara con él. Yo pretendía que él era Ron y hablábamos sobre Colin"

"Y Ron debió escuchar eso" dijo Hermione, entendiendo todo.

"Y debió saltar a sus conclusiones" añadió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Así es Ron" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Pudo ver a Ginny riendo suavemente y por un momento se olvidó de la cuestión. Pero recordó a Ron enojado en la Biblioteca, debían hacer algo por Colin.

"Así que, ¿cuándo se lo dirán?" preguntó.

"¿Decirle?" preguntó Harry obviamente confundido. "¿Por qué se lo diríamos?"

"Bueno, déjame ver" dijo Hermione. "Porque él piensa que Ginny está saliendo con Colin… porque está enojado… ¡y porque está en la librería buscando los peores hechizos para echarle a Colin!"

"Sigo sin ver por qué deberíamos decírselo" dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pero Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas y calló rápidamente.

"¿Por qué decirle _toda _la verdad?" le preguntó a Hermione. "Puedes decirle que no estoy saliendo con Colin… que estoy saliendo con alguien más… deja que se obsesione sobre eso"

"¡No puedes decirle eso!" gritó Hermione frustrada. "¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Yo no se lo diré!"

"Vamos, Hermione" dijo Harry. "Tú sabes que él te escucha. Sólo debes decirle que Ginny no sale con Colin".

"¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!" dijo mirando a Harry, incapaz de creer lo que pasaba. Harry no podía estar pidiéndole eso.

"Si, tu puedes Hermione" dijo Ginny y ella pudo ver un familiar destello en sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Lucía como Fred y George cuando estaban a punto de hacer una de sus bromas. "A menos que quieras que se entere sobre ciertos sentimientos tuyos…" Ginny paró ahí, dándole tiempo de pensar.

Ni siquiera intentó negarse. "¡Eso no es justo!" gritó. "Esto es su problema, ¿por qué tengo que salir manchada con eso?"

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" recitó Ginny y Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, antes de comenzar con Harry.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó, aun esperando que fuera una mala broma.

"No es tan difícil Hermione, ¿o sí?" preguntó Harry. "No tienes que explicar mucho… sólo decirle que no es Colin. Eso lo resolverá por un rato… Yo pensaré en una forma de decírselo. Por favor."

Ella suspiró y supo que Harry había ganado. "Está bien. Lo haré. Pero me debes una grande, Potter" le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, una vez solos, Harry y Ginny se miraron y comenzaron a besarse.

Una vez que comprobó que Ron no estaba en la Biblioteca, ella comenzó a temer por la seguridad de Colin. Lo busco, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Checó el vestíbulo, el Gran Salón, buscando a Colin o a Ron… y justo cuando estaba comenzando a desesperarse, divisó una pequeña figura que yacía en el suelo. Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando comprobó que era Colin.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué hizó?" se preguntó mientras corría hacia Colin. Estaba encorvado en el suelo, luciendo mal por el desgaste, pero no parecía seriamente dañado.

"Colin… ¿estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación. Sus ojos rodaron hacia ella y comenzó a temblar.

"Ron me echó una maldición" dijo, como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar. "Él me estaba gritando y… no sé por qué." Estaba temblando tanto que Hermione temió que fuera a romperse.

"Está bien, Colin" le dijo. "Déjame llevarte a la Enfermería. Mientras, tú puedes decirme qué es lo que te hizo…"

Caminó con él hacia el ala de Enfermería, escuchando la descripción de Colin de qué es lo que Ron había hecho y luchando con la necesidad de maldecir en voz alta. ¿Qué pasaba con Ron? Dejó a Colin en las manos capaces de Madame Pomfrey antes de darse la vuelta, determinada a encontrar a Ron.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, porque dos minutos después vio a Ron en dirección a la Enfermería. No se detuvo cuando la vio y casi tuvo que correr para llegar a su altura.

"Ron… Ron" lo llamó, pero no se dio la vuelta. "¡Ron!" gritó y él se volteó para encararla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Ginny no está saliendo con Colin" dijo y casi rió ante su cara, pero él se recuperó rápidamente.

"Estás mintiendo para protegerlo…"

"No. Estoy hablando en serio. Ella no sale con Colin."

"¿Con quién sale entonces?" preguntó mirándola fijamente y por un momento, ella no pudo concentrarse en qué diría. Todo lo que podía ver eran esos ojos. Pero tan pronto como regresó a la realidad, vio a Ron mirándola y entró en pánico.

"Bueno… no es Colin. Estoy segura de eso… no sé con quién sale… Ginny no me lo dijo. Ella sabe que probablemente te lo diría. Deberías hablar con Harry, ellos se ven muy juntos últimamente… tal vez él sabe".

Ron no tuvo que pensar dos veces sobre Harry.

"Estoy seguro que lo sabes, Hermione. ¿Es ése estúpido chico que siempre está colgado alrededor de ella?"

"No. No. Por supuesto que no… Ginny es… bueno, por supuesto que no. Él es demasiado joven para ella."

"Es de su misma edad" respondió Ron mirándola fijamente. "Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que Ginny sale con un chico más grande… alguien de nuestro año, tal vez?

"No estoy diciendo eso" replicó Hermione, un poco rápido, Ron lo atrapó y sonrió.

"Bueno, no soy yo y no es Harry. Dean está saliendo con alguien y Seamus está enamorado de Lavender. Sólo queda… Neville"

"Neville" Hermione torció el gesto.

"¡Ella está saliendo con Neville! Debí saberlo… desde que fueron juntos al Baile de Navidad, supe que algo estaba mal. Lo haré pagar por eso" murmuró y con eso se fue corriendo.

"Espera… ¡Ron!" gritó Hermione, tratando de atraparlo, pero sus largas piernas y el que corría más rápido que ella, pronto lo perdió de vista.

Ella mordió su labio y miró alrededor. No había nada que pudiera hacer por Neville ahora. Le gustaba Neville, realmente le caía bien. Y quería ayudarlo. Pero tenía clases. Y no la perdería porque Harry y Ginny necesitaban que los salvara. Ellos le dirían a Ron lo que quisieran…

Y cuando ese pensamiento se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a clase.

Neville Longbottom nunca se lo vio venir. Un minuto estaba hablando con unas realmente lindas Ravenclaw, y al minuto siguiente se movía demasiado rápido para evitar ser golpeado por una maldición de la varita de Ron Weasley.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Neville, mientras se agachaba para evitar la Maldición de Piernas de Gelatina que Ron le lanzó.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¡No sé cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y preguntarme eso, imbécil!" dijo Ron, mientras se devanaba los sesos en busca de otra maldición para lanzarle.

"Pero escúchame bien" añadió. " ¡Mejor mantente lejos de mi hermana o que Dios te ayude, porque te mataré!"

Primero pensó que había pensado mal. ¿Él y Ginny? Pero si Ginny salía con Harry. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Harry se había asegurado de eso cuando se lo preguntó en público. Entonces, ¿por qué Ron trataba de maldecirlo y le decía que se alejara de Ginny? Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos para reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y momentos después una voz gritó:

_¡Furnunculus!_

Y Neville cayó al piso del dolor, todo el rato pensando que era bastante extraño que Ron pensara que el salía con Ginny. ¿Él? De todas las personas. Era muy, muy extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jajaja, pobres chicos. ^^ _

_Primero que nada, gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews: marikmi y macaen, y a quienes agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Más que nada por la autora, creo que es un gran trabajo el que ella hizo y de verdad estoy agradecida que me haya dado la oportunidad de probar mis dotes de traducción… que no son tan malos, o eso creo yo… ¿ustedes que piensan? _

_Es una web de libre albedrío… o casi, así que pueden dejar sus opiniones y críticas en el botoncito de abajo ^^ _

_Estoy tratando de hacer el fic lo más universal posible, su hay algún error por favor ;)_

_Disculpen que hoy no les deje un preview, pero aún no comienzo a traducir, por cierto, sé que dije que publicaría el miércoles pasado, pero estuve en el hospital por problemas de salud y salí hace unos pocos días, así que también estoy atrasada con mi fic en progreso: 'Un viaje, una oportunidad', el cual les invito a leer ;) (La publicidad no daña a nadie, jeje)_

_El próximo (y último) capítulo es: De maldiciones y descubrimientos :)_

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter, (arroba) Jeziik _ Bourlot y en Facebook me encuentran como Jess Northman :D_


	3. De Maldiciones y Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia, soy mujer, pero definitivamente no la creadora de ésta maravillosa saga ni de éste fic, que pertenece a starbuckx y me dio permiso de traducirlo ^^ **

**Summary: Ron espía una conversación entre Harry y Ginny y salta a conclusiones erróneas, como siempre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

De Maldiciones y Descubrimientos

.

Autora: starbuckx

Traductora: Jeziik

.

Neville Longbottom nunca supo cómo llegó tan lejos. Años más tarde, él reiría por cómo fue golpeado por varias maldiciones antes de lograr escapar de Ron. Afortunadamente, la Señora Pomfret había dado instrucciones a Hermione de no dejar a Ron acercarse a él, así que una vez que estuvo instalado se encontró a salvo.

Minutos después se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta y Neville pudo escuchar claramente a Ron gritar que lo dejaran entrar. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que se tranquilizara mientras ella se encargaba de Ron y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando llegó a la conclusión de que ella no dejaría entrar a Ron.

"Pero.. TENGO que verlo" decía Ron lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo.

"No entrará a la Enfermería sin mi permiso, señor Weasley. Y no lo tienes. Así que creo que debe darse la vuelta y volver a su clase. Porque tiene clases, ¿verdad?

Dejó de oir a Ron poco después, claramente infeliz con la manera que lo trató la Señora Pomfrey, pero Neville estaba emocionado.

Sin embargo no fue una estancia agradable. Madame Pomfrey le preguntó varias veces cómo se las había arreglado para ser golpeado por una Maldición Piernas de Gelatina, Aliento de Pimiento y la Maldición Puerros, entre otros; ella se había reído mucho cuando escuchó la historia. No, no fue una estancia agradable. Estaba seguro que Harry y Ginny estaban felices y seguros, tal vez besándose en esos momentos. Y él estaba en la enfermería… ¡porque Ron pensaba que él estaba saliendo con Ginny!

Eso fue una real injusticia, decidió. Debía hablar con esos dos. Así que se sentó por un largo rato mientras la Señora Pomfrey lo curaba y cuando le dijo que podía irse, se levantó tan rápido que ella dio un paso atrás.

"Ve tranquilo, querido" ordenó antes de reírse de nuevo. "Y trata de estar lejos de Weasley, No quiero que regreses a visitarme en cinco minutos otra vez.

Neville no lo encontró divertido. Para nada. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y miró alrededor antes de pisar el vestíbulo. Miró alrededor otra vez, y dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando pensó que todo estaba bien comenzó a correr.

Se detuvo frente a la Dama Gorda y pensó por un momento. ¿Qué si Ron estaba en la Sala Común? ¿Huir era una opción? Se armó de valor en su resolución.

'_Vamos Neville, se supone que eres un Gryffindor' _se dijo antes de susurrar la contraseña y dar un paso dentro.

La sala común estaba abarrotada. Usualmente era la hora más activa del día, justo antes de la cena. Todos hablaban y el ruido era muy alto. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se percató que Ron no estaba a la vista. Pero las dos personas responsables de todo éste lío estaban en la esquina. Predecibles.

Caminó hacia donde estaban sentados y se aclaró la garganta. Ellos se separaron y lo miraron con sorpresa. Era extraño que Neville los separara.

"¿Qué sucede, Neville?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

"Ron piensa que estoy saliendo con Ginny" dejó escapar y se sorprendió al ver que ellos comenzaban a reír. ¿Por qué todos lo encontraban divertido a excepción de él?

"No creo que sea divertido" les informó con el ceño fruncido. "Ha estado persiguiéndome todo el día. He sido golpeado con más maldiciones de las que puedo contar y si él continúa tendré que pedirle a la Señora Pomfrey un lugar permanente para mí en el ala de enfermería".

Harry ahogó una risa. "Hablaré con él" dijo y Neville se sintió aliviado de inmediato. Harry haría las cosas correctas con Ron. Sonrió.

"Gracias, Harry" dijo y se dio la vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad.

"¿Le dirás la verdad?" preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

"No lo sé, Gin," dijo. "Es sólo que no veo otra cosa que pueda hace. No podemos dejar que ande por ahí hechizando a todos en Gryffindor. Él lo sabrá tarde o temprano, porque no te dejaré ir." Y con eso la besó, algo completamente opuesto a su comportamiento usual en la Sala Común. Ellos siempre eran precavidos, después de todo no podías saber cuándo entraría Ron.

Ginny le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y él le acarició la mejilla antes de besar suavemente su nariz y pararse. "Neville" lo llamó y éste volteó inmediatamente. "Por favor quédate con Ginny, yo me encargaré de Ron."

Harry tomó un hondo suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que haría que no se fijó en Hermione hasta que chocó con ella.

"Oh, lo lamento" dijo antes de verla. "¡Hermione! Eres tú…" le dijo, una vez que se levantó y la ayudó con sus pies.

"Estoy al corriente sobre eso, Harry" le dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Le diré a Ron la verdad"

"¿Lo harás?" preguntó. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No" respondió "Quédate aquí con Ginny y Neville. Sólo en caso de que Ron llegue antes de que lo encuentre" le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida de nuevo.

Una vez en el vestíbulo se concentró en encontrar a Ron. Miró en los lugares usuales e incluso en algunos inusuales pero Ron no estaba a la vista. Comenzó a pensar que Ron había regresado a la Sala Común antes que él, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar, divisó un chico pelirrojo familiar sentado fuera de la Enfermería.

Se dirigió vacilante hacia él. "¿Ron, estás bien?"

Ron lo miró fijamente. "¿Has visto a Neville?"

"Si, pero necesito hablarte…" le dijo y tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás porque Ron se puso de pie antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

"Está en la Sala Común, ¿no es así?" le preguntó y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Ron ya corría en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Ron, espera… necesito decirte algo" gritó pero Ron ya se había ido. Tomó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a correr después de él.

Desafortunadamente lo alcanzó demasiado tarde. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que dejar a Neville con Ginny no fue exactamente un buena idea. Especialmente considerado los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Ron.

La Sala Común estaba muy, muy silenciosa. Todos miraban a Ron, que miraba fijamente a Ginny y Neville con la boca abierta. Hermione se dirigió un par de pasos a Ron, en un obvio intento de calmarlo. Pero no lo haría.

Nadie estaba seguro de cómo comenzó. Al final todos acordaron que probablemente Colin, quien estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado de la habitación y aún se recuperaba del primer ataque de Ron, sacó primero la varita. Todos escucharon una voz gritando:

_¡Rictusempra! _

Y así fue como Parvati terminó en el suelo riendo histéricamente. Por supuesto, como Colin confesaría más tarde, él no tenía la intención de darle a ella, quería golpear a Ron.

Pero fue Parvati quien terminó en el suelo. Y no terminó ahí, porque Parvati pudo sacar su varita y gritar:

_¡Conjunctiva!_

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Parvati, así que todos vieron el hechizo dejar su varita, rebotar en la Copa de las Casas y darle a Hermione y Ginny.

Hermione cayó al suelo y rápidamente se levantó, comenzó a hablar de lo que pensaba en voz calmada. "No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien. Sólo quédate ahí y no entres en pánico."

Ginny fue otro asunto. Ella cayó contra Neville y Harry vio que Ron sacaba su varita tan pronto como Neville la colocaba contra el sillón más cercano. Los ojos de él se agrandaron y rápidamente huyó de lado de Ginny con Ron pisándole los talones. Harry sabía que necesitaba parar a Ron, pero primero debía asegurarse que Ginny estuviera a salvo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a Ginny, fue interceptado por dos figuras que habían olvidado.

"Harry, hermano" dijo George. "¿Recuerdas la conversación que dijimos que queríamos tener contigo sobre lo tuyo con Ginny? Ahora es el momento perfecto"

Harry no estaba seguro si George bromeaba o no, pero tenía que admitir que Fred lucía un poco amenazador hoy. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que ahora casi todo el mundo estaba involucrado en la lucha. Ginny había sacado su varita y lanzaba hechizos por doquier, pero ella no podía ver que estaba golpeando a personas que no tenían nada que ver con el problema. Hermione trataba de detenerlos, pero nadie parecía escucharla y ella tropezaba alrededor del cuarto.

En la esquina, pudo ver a Ron y Neville intercambiaban maldiciones y tuvo que luchar con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que Ron estaba ganando. Otra vez. Katie y Angelina yacían en el piso y parecían estar gritándole a Seamus y Dean, los cuales las habían afectado por la maldición de conjuntivitis y habían golpeado a las chicas en su afán por defenderse.

"Así que… Harry" la voz de Fred devolvió los pensamientos de Harry hacia los gemelos, que estaban parados frente a él, varitas listas. "¿Estás listo para pelear por el corazón de Ginny?"

"¿Pelear" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa afectada, vagamente consciente de que todo esto era una enorme broma que los gemelos habían preparado para él. "No tengo que pelear por él, ya es mío".

"Si, por supuesto" respondió Fred con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿no crees que necesitas la bendición de la familia?"

"Pensé conseguir la tercera bendición de su padre…"

"Oh, lo harás" le dijo George sonriendo. "Pero es nuestro deber llegar a él antes… no queremos arruinar nuestra reputación".

"Claro que no" dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa. "Así que… ¿estamos en un duelo, o qué?"

Y así comenzó. Una pequeña pelea en medio de una enorme. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de maldecir a Fred y George y al mismo tiempo evitar las maldiciones que le lanzaban para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero como un espectador inocente habría sido divertido de ver. El cuarto entero estaba lleno de gente gritando y lanzando embrujos a otro. Ron había logrado darle a Neville, pero no se había escapado ileso, porque tenía puerros creciendo de sus orejas y segundos antes había sido obligado a realizar un baile loco, para diversión de todos los que podían verlo.

Lee Jordan estaba en medio de una batalla con Seamus Finnigan. Ninguno podía recordar cómo había comenzado, pero ambos estaban en mal estado. Katie yacía en el suelo inconsciente y Angelina seguía ocupada con Dean. Alicia, que fue la última persona en entrar a la Sala Común ese fatídico día, estaba quieta sentada en la esquina. Más tarde explicaría que había sido golpeada por una maldición de conjuntivis y no quiso causar más problemas.

Colin Creevey seguía temblando en la esquina y su hermano Dennis estaba inconsciente junto a él. Pero él no era el único Gryffindor que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, los sillones, por doquier. Parecía que el _Desmaius _era la maldición favorita de los Gryffindor.

Pero Hermiones era, sin duda, la que estaba en peor estado. Había sido alcanzada por la maldición de Conjuntivitis que rebotó contra la Copa de las Casas. Luego, cuando trato de calmar a todo el mundo la golpeó un hechizo silenciador. Después de eso, no pudo recordar nada más. Deambulaba alrededor, tratando de que la gente la ayudara pero sin poder hacer nada para defenderse. Después proclamaría éste como el peor día de su vida.

Incluso el más amistoso duelo entre Harry y los gemelos se estaba saliendo de control. Los oídos de Harry estaban tres veces más grandes de su tamaño normal y Fred tenía en cabello morado en vez de rojo. Mientras tanto, George había sido golpeado por un encantamiento silenciador y había dejado todo el asunto de intimidación a Fred; quien, se podría decir, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo por la cara de Harry.

Fue hasta horas después que la Sala Común tuvo tranquilidad de nuevo. Habría muchas preguntas y detenciones después y más de un profesor se maravillaría del hecho de que nadie había escuchado la pelea. No fue sino hasta que la Profesora McGonagall entró a la Sala Común casi tres horas después para ver por qué toda la casa de Gryffindor había faltado a la cena que los descubrió.

Contempló todo el desastre en la Sala Común y miró un cuerpo inconsciente yaciendo cerca de la entrada. Por un momento pensó en Mortífagos, pero cuando se agachó y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba vivo comenzó a sospechar la verdad. En la esquina del cuarto dormían cuatro figuras. Ginny Weasley acurrucada en los brazos de Harry Potter. Y la señorita Hermione Granger descansaba su cabeza contra el brazo de Ron Weasley.

Trató de suprimir una sonrisa mientras los miraba y se las arregló para mantener su cara estricta una vez que aclaró su garganta.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron amenazantes al mismo tiempo que se daban cuenta del desastre. Potter abrió su boca, probablemente para ofrecer una disculpa, pero ella se adelantó.

"Veo que el señor Weasley finalmente encontró que sale con su hermana, señor Potter."

Ron abrió su boca para hablar, entonces la cerró de nuevo. Miró primero a Harry y luego a Ginny, entonces miró a McGonagall, luego a Harry de nuevo. Sólo era capaz de decir una palabra. "¿Qué?"

Harry rodó los ojos, sonrió y dijo: "_Yo soy _el nuevo novio de Ginny, idiota."

Ron se quedó mirándolo. "¿Tú?"

"Sí, yo. Eres tan malditamente ciego" le contestó Harry antes de volverse para sonreír a Ginny y colapsar contra ella. Ella sonrió y descansó su cabeza contra él y pronto ambos estuvieron dormidos.

Ron seguía contemplando a Harry. "No lo entiendo" susurró.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y si hubiera sido capaz de hablar le habría dicho que nunca entendía nada. Pero desde que no podía, sólo rodó los ojos y volvió a descansar su cabeza en el brazo de Ron antes de volver a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Ron seguí mirando a Harry. La profesora McGonagall ya estaba en camino al Ala de Enfermería cuando un grito confuso la hizo reír con diversión.

"¡¿QUÉ!"

**FIN.**

_Sí, ya sé que tardé mucho y que probablemente ya ni se acuerdan de mí, pero es que lo olvidé, estuve completamente absorbida por la escuela :S En fin, debo decir que este fic me hizo reír demasiado, en serio la parte de la pelea me mató de risa, jajaja._

_Bueno… ya saben, pueden darme sus opiniones/críticas/etc. tocando un solo botón :D_


End file.
